


Talking in your Sleep

by PastelBlur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, is the princess thing considered a kink too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlur/pseuds/PastelBlur
Summary: Jaebum talks in his sleep, and Jackson is a little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, but here it is. Hope you lovelies enjoy it!
> 
> The second part will be pure smut btw so look forward to that.

To Jaebum, this was the perfect view.

  


Him laid back on his bed, staring up at his lover's blissed out face as they rode him.

  


Jackson's head hung forward slightly, eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open, various obscenities and moans leaving his lips. Jaebum was in absolute fucking awe. 

  


Jackson was bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it. Beads of sweat trickling down his neck and chest. Jaebum watched one slide down his throat and trailed it with a finger, eventually meeting one of Jackson's nipples. He pinched and toyed with it until it pebbled between his fingers, sliding his other hand up his chest to play with the other one. Jackson threw his head back, as loud, choked out pleas for Jaebum to keep touching him escaping his throat. God, he was so sensitive, so needy. Jaebum fucking loved it.

  


He released a low groan as Jackson began to clench around his cock, thighs quaking as his bouncing and grinding sped up. Jaebum could tell he was getting close, so he grabbed Jackson's hips and started thrusting up into him. Jackson nearly screamed, hands gripping even tighter to where they were placed on Jaebum's shoulders. 

  


“That's it baby, you're doing so well. So good for me.” Jackson let out a high keen at the praise.

  


“Wanna...wanna cum, please. Please, I need...” Jackson began whining incoherently, one hand leaving Jaebum's shoulder and reaching for his weeping cock, only for Jaebum to slap it away.

  


“Almost love, almost. Hold out a little longer for daddy.” even though Jaebum himself could his own release coming, he didn't want it to end just yet. Jackson let his hand fall back to Jaebum's shoulder with a whimper; the poor boy was practically sobbing.

  


“I can't, d-daddy. I-- ahh!” He was cut off as Jaebum pulled him down into one of his thrusts, hitting Jackson's prostate dead-on and stilling himself. Jackson tried to move but he was held perfectly in place by Jaebum's strong grip. “ _ Can't _ ? Try, baby. Don't you wanna be good for daddy, princess?”

  


Jackson opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, and he just looked down at Jaebum. All of a sudden he slapped his chest. Jaebum quirked an eyebrow at him when he landed another slap. “Jackson what are you doing? Babe?” Jaebum tried to grab his hands to stop him but he suddenly couldn't move. 

  


Next thing he knows Jackson's hands are back on his shoulders, shaking him this time. “Hyung! Hyung wake up!”

  


\-------

  


Jaebum's eyes shot open. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment then rubbed his eyes with a sigh. It was just a dream. He tried to sit up but there was a weight on top of him. He craned his head up a bit and-  _ oh fuck _ .

  


“Morning hyung. Or, afternoon I guess.” There was Jackson staring down at him, though nothing like in the dream unfortunately.

  


“Uh, hi.” 

  


Jackson giggled softly. “Sorry for waking you. I decided to come hang out with everyone, but the others had already gone out to see a movie. Thought I'd spend some time with my beloved Jaebummie-hyung.”

  


Jaebum looked at the clock beside his bed. It was in fact the afternoon, 1:37 to be exact. They must've been told last minute they had some time off, and the members decided to let him sleep in. In any other instance it would've been nice but considering the situation he really wishes someone else had woke him up.

  


Jackson was half laying on the bed half laying on Jaebum, chin in his hand. He had the most smug look on his face and Jaebum hoped it wasn't why he thought. “So um, did you sleep well? Have any pleasant dreams?”

  


Jaebum gulped. He knew it was definitely not the case but he really hoped Jackson was just being polite.

  


Jackson looked like he was on the verge of laughing and Jaebum wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He started tracing a mindless pattern on Jaebum's chest, and Jaebum decided to follow his finger instead of looking him in the eyes.

  


“Did you know you talk in your sleep, hyung?” Jackson smirked. “Of course I already knew that, I mean we did share a room but… I’ve never heard you talk like that before.” 

  


God, Jaebum wanted to fucking die.

  


He cleared his throat and sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows causing Jackson to sit up as well. “So,” he started defensively. “You snore and I don't tease you about it.”

  


“First of all I’ve recorded myself; I have the quietest snore and that was actually BamBam you heard through the wall, we are not starting this again. Plus, I'm not teasing you.” Jackson bit his lip, a laugh threatening to come out. “Unless you want me to.” He looked down at his hands, appearing shy all of a sudden.

  


Jaebum knew better though. ‘'What?” 

  


“I just,” Jackson snorted. “I just wanna be good for daddy.” and with that Jackson fell backwards on the bed, cackling. Fucking,  _ cackling _ . Jaebum prayed for any deity to just strike him down, he was so embarrassed.

  


Jaebum closed his eyes with a small displeased groan as he ran a hand over his face.  _ I'm never going to live this down, _ he thought. “How much, um, did you hear?” He mumbled, deciding to at least talk about it since there was no use denying what he'd said and no way Jackson was going to shut up about it.

  


The younger sat up, chest still shaking as his laughter died down. He wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh I heard enough.” he paused a moment, looking as if he was thinking hard on the whole situation.

  


“I'll admit, I did call you that mainly to annoy you but also cause it kind of fits you. Then I stopped because I thought it upset you. Wow,” he crossed his arms looking at Jaebum with a mix of both shock and amusement. “Turns out, you're actually into it.” 

  


“Jackson look I-”

  


“And,” Of course the little shit wasn't done. “with me of all people. Like the whole princess thing; trust me I actually love it like I think it's cute but I didn't know you meant it like… Wow, I don't know what to say.” This was obviously a lie because apparently he knew  _ exactly _ what to say as he kept asking questions. Asking Jaebum what else he was into, if he actually liked Jackson like that or did Jackson just bug him so much that his subconscious was predisposed to insert him into all his thoughts/dreams.

  


“Jackson please-”

  


“I mean it's not like you're the only one who's had dreams like that but I figured it was just me. Although come to think of it I've had quite a few. Hey, so is this like the first one? Has there been more? We could talk about them if you want I-”

  


“Jackson shut up!” 

  


The avalanche of questions ceased and Jackson quickly closed his mouth, teeth clacking together as he did so.

  


“Thank you. Listen, I am beyond embarrassed about this, but considering you'll never let this go can we talk about it?” Jackson nodded slowly, the ghost if a smirk on his face. “I'm being serious Jackson-ah.” 

  


“Sorry, hyung. Go ahead.”

  


The elder of the two sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Okay, first: no, we are not swapping naughty dream stories. Second I-- stop making that face Jackson it's not happening. Second, I'll admit at first you calling me that was weird. After a while though, it felt sort of nice for some reason, I guess me liking it just came off as strange to myself which is why it upset me. I swear if you start laughing I will actually punch you.” Jaebum waited for Jackson to get a hold of himself before he continued. “I really wish this wasn't how you found out but yes I do, kind of-- like you  _ that _ way. And more, in fact.” he was looking at anything but Jackson as he spoke. The other was surprisingly silent which made it easier for Jaebum to talk but also scared the shit out of him. “I understand if you think I'm, I don't know, weird? Disgusting even. I don't expect you to um, do anything or even like me back in that... way.” 

  


He felt the bed shift a little. “I'd rather this stay between us also. Considering the only reason you found out about the princess thing is because of Youngjae, I'd rather everyone not know we had this talk. And um, as for our friendship I hope this doesn't--”

  


Jaebum was cut off as Jackson all but pounced on him, arms wrapping around his neck and Jaebum's own flailing before landing in his waist.

  


“Jackson what the hell?” It came out softer than Jaebum had intended.

  


“I didn't know how else to shut you up.” the younger replied, word's muffled as his face was nuzzled in Jaebum's neck. He squeezed him slightly before pulling back a bit, a huge adorable smile plastered on his face.

  


“So.” he said simply.

  


Jaebum raised an eyebrow in question. “So?”

  


Jackson rolled his eyes. “Hyung you do realize you just confessed to me right? I mean, unless I heard wrong?” Jaebum shook his head.

  


“Well good. Because I um,” Jackson bit the inside of his cheek. “I happen to feel the same. So no, I don't find you weird or disgusting. And as for keeping this from the members I think it's best if they know we're… you know.”

  


“If they know we're what, Jackson.” It was Jaebum's turn to tease him as Jackson's face turned the tiniest bit red. “How am I supposed to know if you can't tell me?” he smirked.

  


Jackson pouted for a moment. No fair, teasing and being smug was his thing.  _ That's it _ , he thought. Suddenly his pout was replaced by a shy smirk. 

  


“How about I show you then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's dreams finally come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY that this took so long. Idk if I've mentioned it but I am a shit writer™ and get writer's block at the drop of a hat.
> 
> But after a little over a month here ya go, the smut you've all been waiting for. All 2,000 some odd words worth of poorly written sex. 
> 
> Enjoy, lol

Now this was better than any dream he’s ever had. 

 

Jaebum was sure of it.

 

To actually have Jackson here, in his bed, flushed and writhing and whimpering under him. To actually be able to kiss and touch Jackson until he couldn't breath; until he was begging. No dirty fantasy could ever compare to the real thing. He was starting to regret less and less that Jackson had heard him. In fact, right now, he would say he’s pretty thankful.

 

“Hyung? Hyung, take it off.” the younger whined, tugging at Jaebum's shirt. Jaebum obliged.

 

Once he was out of his shirt he quickly got Jackson out of his own, Jackson's shorts followed after, leaving the younger in the tightest pair of pink (a/n: first color that came to mind, sue me) boxers Jaebum's ever seen. They left nothing to the imagination, and Jaebum found himself staring. He noticed little Jackson was very excited, if the twitching beneath the cloth was anything to go by. Jaebum groaned softly. He still couldn't believe this was really happening.

 

He realized he was staring a bit too long when Jackson cleared his throat. Jaebum's head snapped up to see Jackson, still flushed, smirking at him. He lowered his gaze, embarrassed, and distracted Jackson by running a finger across the waist band, pulling it back and releasing it. The snap against Jackson's skin echoed in the room and the younger twitched, a small gasp leaving his lips.

 

“Pink huh?” Jaebum teased.

 

“Yeah, so?” Jackson crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

 

Jaebum smiled softly. “Nothing. It's just... cute. You're cute.”

 

Jackson's flush deepened and Jaebum leaned down to kiss him again, this time pulling down Jackson's boxers. Jackson sighed in relief as his erection sprung free, and groaned into Jaebum's mouth when the elder gripped him and started stroking slowly. Precum leaked from the youngers tip, and Jaebum ran his thumb over it, spreading it along Jackson's shaft, aiding the slide of his hand and earning a soft whine from Jackson. “God you're already getting so wet for me baby.”

 

Jaebum gave him a quick peck on the lips, before making his way down to his jaw and neck; licking and biting just enough for Jackson to feel it but not enough to leave a mark. He didn't need the stylists upset. However, when he got to Jackson's chest he marked him good, sucking and biting pretty red spots all over -- he wouldn't be able to take his shirt off for a while. In public, anyway and that little fact set a fire in Jaebum's possessive side. Once he was happy with the markings, Jaebum kissed his way over to one of Jackson's nipples. Still stroking him -- way to slowly for Jackson's liking -- Jaebum took the pebbled bud between his teeth, biting and pulling. Jackson arched up, pushing his chest out, silently begging for more.

 

“Hyung if you keep, ah, doing that I won't be- I’ll, ngh.” Jaebum removed his mouth from Jackson's chest and stopped his hand. Jackson started to complain when he noticed the other taking off the rest of his clothes. Jackson was practically drooling. He already knew his body was perfect but so was his dick and  _ fuck _ , he could not wait anymore. 

 

“Well then I guess we’d better get on with it, hm?” Jaebum situated himself back over Jackson and kissed him deeply. Jackson's head was spinning, his squirming and whimpering increasing. Jaebum leaned back, slowly spreading Jackson's legs.

 

“Hyung please. I-- I need…” He began.  Jaebum stopped, waiting for him to continue. Jackson just trailed off though, suddenly too embarrassed to finish that statement. 

 

“You need what, baby?” 

 

When Jackson had sat up a little to look over at Jaebum, the latter was just staring at him expectantly. Eyes dark and brow quirked, hands rubbing up and down Jackson's thighs..  _ You've got to be kidding me. _

 

“Hyuuung.” Jackson whined, covering his face. Jaebum was  _ actually _ waiting for him to beg. “Y’know, just… y’know!”

 

Jaebum chuckled moving to hover over Jackson. “You have to ask for it properly Jackson-ah.”

 

The younger peeked at Jaebum through his fingers. Jaebum is amazed at how he can still be so cute while they're like this; amazed at how shy he is right now. It's absolutely  _ adorable.  _ He grabbed Jackson's hands and moved them to the sides of his head. “Come on, tell me.”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Hyung… Just, I need you.” Jaebum just smirked. He might've been enjoying this a little more than he should. Jaebum leaned down.

 

“And what do you need from me?” Jaebum whispered into his ear, the teasing evident in his voice. The male under him shuddered.

 

Jackson was totally going to kill him after this. “Hyung I need you inside me, like now. Want you to fuck me Jaebummie-hyung, please. Pretty please?”

 

And okay, Jaebum was only making him beg to mess with him a little but  _ fuck, that's hot.  _ Real-life begging Jackson is fucking hot.

 

And it would be even better if Jackson would call him… y’know.

 

He’s only slightly embarrassed to say so out loud. So, Jaebum just gives Jackson a look and grinds his hips against Jackson's, eliciting a moan from both of them. Jackson's still not catching on so he repeats the motion, their bare cocks brushing together.

 

Jackson whimpers. “Ah, c’mon hyung I just--”

 

“Ask me properly.”

 

Jackson wanted to cry at this point. He was hard as fuck and just wanted Jaebum's stupid (read: amazing) dick inside of him. “But I-- ah hyung!”

 

Jackson jolted when he felt a cold finger circle around his rim. “I said,” Jaebum pressed his finger against the pucker teasingly. “ask me properly,  _ princess _ , and I'll give you what you want.” 

 

The younger bit his lip and swallowed thickly, eyes looking away from Jaebums. He gets it now. “Please, d- daddy...”

 

“Please what?” Jaebum ran his finger through the precum collecting on Jackson's stomach, slowly dragging it down towards his hole. He circled his rim once more before pressing the finger into Jackson's tight heat. So, so slow. Jackson's breath caught, his dick twitching against his stomach. He tried to grind down on the finger, only for Jaebum to place his other hand on his hip, holding him down. He added another finger just as slowly as the first. Jackson huffed, eyes screwed shut in annoyance. “Daddy please! I need you inside me, fuck. Please, daddy. Fuck me?”

 

Jaebum didn't say anything, causing Jackson to look up. He heard the pop of a lid opening and-- when the fuck did Jaebum grab lube? And where from? It's good he was prepared but was he expecting something already? Wait, why was he so worried about this  _ now _ ? “When- ah!” Jackson arched off the bed as Jaebums fingers were thrust back inside him. He had been so lost in thought he didn't notice Jaebum slicking them up. 

 

“Relax.” Jaebum started pumping his fingers in Jackson's hole; Adding a third and a fourth when Jackson screamed for more, grinding against the digits shamlessly. Jaebum crooked his fingers experimentally, finding that special spot in the younger. Jackson all but screamed.

 

Jaebum was in awe. Jackson was already a moaning mess, and just from Jaebum fingering him; covered in sweat, cock dripping onto his stomach. He wondered if he could get him to come just from his: completely untouched, save for Jaebum's fingers inside him. Maybe some other time.

 

When he felt he'd stretched him well enough, Jaebum removed his fingers, much to Jackson's dismay. He looked up at Jaebum with a pout, causing Jaebum to chuckle. “Aw, I’m sorry princess,” Jaebum grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up and yeah, Jackson was definitely drooling this time. “I just figured you'd want daddy's cock in you instead, hm?” Jaebum asked, lining himself up with Jackson hole, prodding it teasingly.

 

Jackson nodded frantically. “Yeah, yes, oh my god, yes.”

 

After one last confirmation that he was ready, Jaebum gripped Jackson’s thighs and slowly pushed in, nearly falling apart at how tight the younger was. Jackson panting out little “ _oh’s_ ” and “ _ah’s_ ” as each inch entered him, and sighing contentedly when Jaebum was,  _ finally _ , fully seated inside him. The elder rolled his hips slightly, letting Jackson get used to the feeling before pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in; Repeating the motion until Jackson wrapped his legs around him-- begging him to go faster and Jaebum indulging him.

 

“H-hyung?” Jaebum just grunted, slowing down to a grind so the other could speak.

 

“What were we, _ah_ , like in- in your dream?”

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Is that really important right now?”

 

Jackson's expression hardened. He wrapped his legs even tighter around Jaebum's waist, restricting any small movements he tried to make. “Jackson?”

 

“I wanna know.” Jaebum sighed.

 

“You were on top,” He slapped Jackson's thigh when his eyebrows raised, a shit eating grin on his face. “Not like that you dork. You were riding me…”

 

Jackson was quiet for a moment as if he was heavily processing the information. Jaebum was about 5 seconds from pulling out and finishing himself off when he finally spoke up. His legs fell from around Jaebum's back. “Can I?”

 

“Can you what?”

 

“Ride you… please daddy?” he added, batting his eyes.

 

\-------

 

Dreams really do come true.

 

Here Jackson was, actually riding Jaebum. If it wouldn't have killed the moment Jaebum would've fucking cried. 

 

His hands were gripped tightly on Jackson's hips, helping the other as he used those glorious thighs to bounce himself on Jaebum's dick. The position had caused him to sink even deeper inside him, Jackson panting and moaning even louder than before. The only sounds in the room being Jackson's sighs, moans and praises from Jaebum.

 

“Fuck, you're doing so well princess. Ah, shit, so good for me.” Jackson sped up, the praises and pet names affecting him more than they should. Of course he hadn't admitted anything yet, but being called princess turned him on just as much as the daddy thing did for Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum would totally tease him about it later. For now though he had to focus on Jackson, who was now trembling with the effort to keep moving. He was close. His thighs and stomach were tensing, and his hole clenched around Jaebum as he lifted up. “Jaebum-hyung… Daddy, I need… I- mmph”

 

Jackson's babbling was caught off as Jaebum pulled him down for a kiss. He reached between them with what little space there was and gripped Jackson's cock, stroking him in earnest. Jaebum had contemplated making him hold out, like in the dream, but he was too psyched on watching Jackson fall apart. All because of him.

 

A few strokes and whispered praises later, Jackson came with a high-pitched keen; cum painting both his and Jaebum's chests. He sighed and twitched softly as Jaebum stroked him through it. Once he was completely finished Jaebum's hand was off his dick, moving to his back and pulling him even closer, still hard inside of him. 

“Hyung? Let me up so I can- _ah, fuck!_ ” 

 

Jaebum lifted his hips and started thrusting in Jackson at a punishing pace, seeking his own release. From the angle they were in, each thrust has him hitting Jackson's prostate dead on, causeing the boy to shiver and whine from the overstimulation.

 

From the sounds he made and the heat of his body it wasn't long before Jaebum came as well, unloading deep inside the younger; thrusting in lazily until he was completely empty and Jackson was practically sobbing.

 

\-------

 

They were currently cleaned, courtesy of Jaebum, and cuddled together on the elder’s bed. Both sated and sore in the best way possible, and basking in the afterglow of probably the best sex either have had in a while. 

 

Neither said a word for a while, Jackson snuggled up to Jaebum's chest as he rubbed circles into his back. Finally Jackson -- of course -- decided to break the silence. 

 

“Hyung?” Jaebum grunted in reply. “I think I like that you talk in your sleep. But…”

 

Jaebum moved back a little to look at him. “But?”

 

“Well I didn't get to hear the other dreams.” Jackson pouted, drawing circles into Jaebum's chest. “Now I need to get caught up on all the one’s I missed.”

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and pulled Jackson back into him. “You're such an _idiot_.”

 

Jackson giggled. “You love me though.” Jaebum smiled.

 

Yeah, he sure does.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur


End file.
